Missing Someone
by Len-Kagamine-Is-A-Sexy-Vampire
Summary: I've always had this strange filling that I do have a sibling that has the same blood in his veins. RinxLen


**Rin: YAY!!! I'm the main CHARACTER!!!**

**Len: Yeah. Anyway. Len-Is-A-Sexy-Vampire doesn't own ANYTHING.**

**Miku: Duh. Plus any e-mail addresses in here are toltaly made up.**

**Len & Rin: YAY! **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hatsune Miku's House, April 12, 4:00 A.M.**

Stupid Miku. She woke me up again. At 4:00 in the morning. What is her problem. Ever since Mom, uh, "went away"Miku's been taking care of me. I know you're wondering "WHAT ABOUT YOUR DAD!!!!???" Well, he split, and moved to America. There is a bright sideliving with Miku. She like a sister to me. I use loan being an only child. Now, it doesn't fill that way. But, for some reason, I've always had this strange filling that I do have a sibling that has the same blood in his veins. The reason I fill that way is because when I was five, I use to overhear Mom saying "I wonder where he went." And Dad saying "I wonder if he's dead." That's what made them split. Alway's fight about who's flaut it was that "he" was gone.

"Rin! Come down here!" Miku again. Doesn't she know I need rest?

"I'll be down in a minute!" I yelled back. I got up and put on my cute white almost sleeveless, belly showing shirt, my blue short's, and my belt lope thing. I went over to the mirror, and put my big white bow in.

I'm so rude. I forgot to interduce my self. I'm Rin Kagamine. And, that's all you need to know.

I walked down the stairs, and saw Darth Vader (Keito), Miku's Boyfriend. To be honest with you. I don't like Darth Vader. He's thinks I'm a little kid who should just buzz off, and find my own babysitter. I don't need a babysitter. I just needed a home, and Miku was nice enough to offer it to me.

"What are you doing here, Keito?" I asked looking at him. He had on some short's and a blue t-shirt.

"I'm taking Miku out to the park." He looked p'ed off. Really p'ed off.

"At 4:00 in the morning?" I laughed. "You're such a loser."

Miku came in wearing a sun dress. A teal, purple, and black sundress with black high-heels. "Rin, we'll be gone for about 4 to 5 hours. Can you keep out of troble?"

"Yeah." After I said that Miku and Darth Vader went out the door. "Idoit." I went over to my laptop, and signed in on my e-mail: Rin-Misses-Someone. And my password, is my password. So don't ask. I actully had a message. From whoever Lost-In-My-Own-Nightmare read:

**Are you Rin Kagamine?**

I looked at the message. Who was it from? So, me being the idiot I am, I wrote back:

**Who's asking?**

I wasn't gonna anwser them. Who would? I bet you it was a stalker. An ugly one too. They wrote back:

**No one special, Rin-Chan.**

OMG. They know it's me. I shouldn't of wrote back. But I did:

**How do you know me???**

I quickly got back the message:

**YOU ARE RIN! NOW I KNOW WHERE TO FIND YOU!**

After that, I never wrote back. Who would. I was affecily scared out of my mind. Did this person, hopefully a guy, want to kidnap me? Or was it Dad? Maybe even Darth Vader trying to scare me? I don't know.

I got up from the computer, and went to the kitchen. If anything could calm me down, it was PB&J. My way.

After I ate, I turned on the T.V. Nothing was on, so I went to the stuff I've recorded, and started to watch Meiko on MTV's Sweet Sixteen that she didn't invite me to. Miku went. Darth Vader went. She even invited Neru. But not me. She probley doesn't like me. Like every on else in this stupid town. Except Miku and Teto. They're my family. When Miku can't take care of me(VACTIONS FOR HER) Teto does. And Teto also takes care of me in the Summer. Cause Darth Vader's always at Miku's during summer. And I just can't stand him. If it was up to me. I'd rather live with Teto. She doesn't have an annoying boyfriend.

I reached over and grabed my dairy. My awsome, yellow and black fur dairy with a matching pen. Teto gave me this for my birthday. All I ever wrote in it was once. Cause i don't want Darth Vader to read it. And I deffintly don't want Miku to read it. At all.

_Ding Dong! _It was the doorbell. I ran to the door, and looked threw the peephole. It was Teto. I opened the door.

"Hey Rin!" She smiled. She may be 31, but she act's my age, maybe younger. "Guess what! Congratulations! Congratulations! Congratulations!" She walk in. "You know why?"

I smiled back. "Why?"

"Cause when you tell someone congratulations good thing's happen to them." She's so childish. Her pink hair was in two twirly pig-tails. And she was wearing a dark blue dress with pink frills as trims.

"Thanks. So, what are you doing here?" I went over to the living room.

"To give you this!" She pulled out a ticket for,...., A FREE TRIP TO TOKYO!!! Heck yeah!

"Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!" I said grabing them. "Oh mah gah! You are so awsome!"

"I know." She reached into her bag of mysterious wonders. "Check this out. It's our Halloween pic."

Looking at that pic reminds me of halloween. That year Miku was,...., um I'm not so sure really. It was creepy, and she looked like she was on crack(A hooker version of a vampire.) . That scares me. Darth Vader went as, brace yourself, DARTH VADER. (Now you know where I got the nickname.) I went as Little Red Riding Hood. (The sexy, short, freezing cold, hooker version which Miku forced me to wear.) Teto went as Dorthey from the Wizzard of Oz. (Yes. The sexy, short, freezing cold, hooker version.)

"Wow. I hate that pic." I said putting it on the frigde. "It was so cold that night."

"I couldn't walk in those over-sized high heels." Teto grabed the t.v. remote and turned the t.v. off. "I gtg. Bye bye." And she left.

I looked over at the computer. I had gotten another message from the stalker.

**I probley scared you. My name's Len. And, I really can't wait to meet you. ^.^. Well, see you in a couple of days. Bye.**

Holy crap. His name's Len! Whatever should I do!? Maybe press delete, and act like nothing happen. I love that idea. Let's do it.

I spent the next 5 hours watching Meiko's stupid T.V. apperance's. She been on Big Brother, Deal or No Deal, Sweet Sixteen, Fear Factor, Jeopardy(Lost twice.), and Amazing Race. You'd be surprized she's not famous around the world. Just famous around this small town.

Wait a minute. WHAT EVER HAPPEN TO MIKU! SHE SAID SHE'D BE BACK TWO HOURS AGO!!!!!!!!!! And that's why I hate her.

Okay, I'm just gonna skip to the part where I go to bed. It was 12:00 AT MIDNIGHT. Miku wasn't home yet, but she'd txt me that she was staying at Darth Vader's house, and Teto would come to take care of me, which hasn't happened either. Stupid Darth Vader. I got in bed, turned off the light's. And fell asleep.

---------------------------------------------------

**Rin: GARRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1**

**Len: That's nice.**

**Miku: Please R&R!**


End file.
